sanctuary
by CanonTheShip
Summary: sanc·tu·ar·y; a place of refuge and safety. [oneshot collection]
1. awake

If there was one thing Gray had learned from sharing a bed with his girlfriend, it's that you should never, ever give her cheesecake before going to bed. Actually, you shouldn't allow her to even touch any once the sun has set.

So cheesecake as dessert for dinner? No. Definitely not.

The couple was trying to sleep one night, the first time Gray made that very mistake. Well, at least Gray was. Meanwhile, Erza's legs thrashed and kicked at him, her voice springing through the air as she hummed a tune they had heard in a town they passed through during a recent mission.

Gray loves her voice, mind you, but not at that moment. Not when he's on the verge of sleeping and her voice is giving him a feeling similar to nearly falling off a cliff.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, but this time, Erza's hands jumped up in the air.

Gray groaned, faced her and glared, but she didn't seem to notice. So he collected her in his arms, and enveloped Erza with his whole body. His arms around her torso, locking her arms with it, his legs draped over hers to prevent it from moving again.

"Graaaaaay," Erza whined. Right, He can't really stop her vocal chords from doing its job.

"What."

"You're making me feel like a burrito."

"A what?"

"Or should it be a quesadilla?"

"Erza, sleep."

"But I can't. Why don't we go on a mission tomorrow? With Lucy and Natsu this time? It's been a while since the four of us have been on a mission together! Can we go where they sell good cheesecake? I heard there was this town—"

Erza continued her babble, almost forgetting to breathe. Gray, who had been growing more frustrated with every word uttered, thought of a way to shut her up; he kissed her.

Needless to say, it was very effective.

"Erza, sleep."

"How could I, after what you just did?"

* * *

**AN: **So this is a collection of Grayza oneshots (mostly drabbles) that we started because we've been seeing people lose hope in this ship (us included). But we needed an outlet for all these feels and so this collection was born! Please feel free to send us prompts through our tumblr (al-ysa). Thanks for reading!


	2. bug

**title: **bug**  
summary: **gray isn't very fond of bugs. and clothes, apparently.**  
rating: **k

* * *

It was one of those rare, peaceful days, when Erza could just walk around town without having to worry about a big crisis or Gray and Natsu's perpetual fighting. She's done with all her errands for the day and she plans on going straight back home to enjoy the rest of her quiet time because she knows that soon enough it's going to be disrupted again.

Don't get her wrong, she loves the action, but everyone has to have some alone time once in a while, right?

She's just about to turn left at the street corner when she notices something going on at a nearby apartment. She stops and stares for a moment. She hears a male voice shouting obscenities when all of a sudden, huge spikes made of ice comes shooting out of the window.

_Oh my God, Gray!_

She sprints to his apartment in record time, never letting go of her bag of groceries. When she gets there and sees the inside of the room, it falls right out of her hand. She stares. Gray's whole living room and kitchen area is covered in his ice. But that wasn't even the weirdest part.

The ice mage is flying all around the room, trying to chase after some invisible being. She wonders if the cold had finally gotten to his head.

"Gray." He doesn't hear her.

"Gray!" He's still running around, not even glancing in her direction.

"_Gray Fullbuster!" _She slams her fist on his front door and he _finally _looks at her. "What in the world is going on?"

His eyes then shift to the ground, following something. She doesn't see it at first, then—

"_Seriously, _Gray? A _cockroach_?" She laughs incredulously as he turns his piercing stare at her.

"_Don't let it get away!_" She raises her eyebrow, eyes following the insect's movement. It flits past her and she lets it. As soon as it's out the door, Gray lets out an infuriated growl.

"I've been trying to catch that bug all morning!" He stalks towards her, not realizing that he was shedding articles of clothing in frustration.

"All my hard work!" His socks.

"Do you _know _how much time I wasted?" His shirt.

"And you let it _get away_?" And there go the pants.

When he reaches her, their noses are merely an inch apart. He realizes that he doesn't know what to say anymore and all that comes out of him is a bitter noise. She stares him down but she's sure she's blushing. Hard.

"Gray—"

"_What, _Erza? What could you possibly have to say?" She's miffed by his attitude and her cool gaze turns into a glare.

"_Your clothes._"

She smirks in satisfaction when his eyes widen in shock and his face turns beet red. He scampers away from her, picking up his clothes and heading towards his bedroom. She doesn't let it show how relieved she is once he's out of her space. He had been way too close for comfort.

Little did she know that a pair of blue eyes had caught them through the apartment window. The owner of said eyes laughs, thinking _it's about time._

* * *

When Erza arrives at the guild the next morning, Mira greets her with a knowing smile. What scares the redhead is that _she _doesn't know what Mira knows.

"Had fun last night, Erza?" Mira says, winking at her. Erza's eyebrows furrow, wondering what on earth her fellow S-Class Mage was talking about. Just then, Gray takes a seat at the bar, greeting the both of them. Mira just smiles wider and says she'll be back, leaving them alone.

That's when everything clicks in Erza's brain. Turning sharply towards Gray, she grabs him by the collar and speaks in a hushed voice.

"Did you leave your window open?"

"What?"

"_Yesterday. _Did you leave your window open?"

"Uh, maybe?"

_Great. _

Everyone's eyes had turned to them, caught in an awkward position. Their faces just as close as they were yesterday. Erza scans the crowd, her brown eyes locking on blue. Mira just smiles and winks at her again.

_Just great._


	3. coincidence

**title:** coincidence

**summary:** gray and erza wear matching clothes by chance

**rating:** k

* * *

The first time it happened, it could pass off as a coincidence.

Gray doesn't normally wear clothes that aren't his blue buttoned-up or white cloak (he normally doesn't wear clothes at all, to be honest) but Gray was feeling adventurous at the moment, so he wore a black and red checkered shirt, only to go to the guild and discover Erza wearing the same thing. While his sleeves were rolled up his muscly forearms, Erza's were neatly folded and buttoned just right above her elbows. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, exposing a slender neck that truly looked good with the collar.

Ignoring the stares, the catcalls, and the crying Juvia behind the mission board, he approached her.

"I didn't know you had a change of wardrobe."

"I could say the same to you," Erza replied as she licked off icing from her fork. "Is it your New Year's resolution? To start masquerading with fashion to avoid throwing your clothes around?"

Gray threw her a look and sat down beside her. "Oh, ha ha. And what about you, have you decided to upgrade your armory? To put aside your armor, and put on normal clothes to make future victims think you're pure and innocent then pull out a bazooka out of your chest pocket?"

"Actually, no. Although that is quite an idea. Thanks, Gray!" The said person groaned as Erza continued talking. "Lucy went shopping with me the other day."

"Natsu invited me too, but I was too tired and lazy. The asshole bought this for me instead. Who knew firebreath had taste?"

From the other end of the guild, a "Hey! Who are you calling a—" and a "Natsu, no!" could be heard. The next few seconds consisted of a flying cake, an icing-covered Gray, and a furious Erza whose hand was full of pink locks of hair.

* * *

The second time it happened, Erza would want to think that it is still coincidence.

"I think it looks good on you!" Lucy gushed as Wendy beamed in agreement.

"You think so? You know I don't normally wear these kinds of outfits." Erza said as all three of them assessed the yellow shirt dress with a strip of gray on the shoulder length sleeves.

"I think it is good for your mission with Gray," Wendy asked. "Aren't you suppose to escort an old lady to the other town?"

"Yes. We don't normally get these kinds of request, but apparently she's some important person. We decided to wear casual clothing to avoid any suspicion." Erza replied.

They agreed to they would go straight where they would meet the lady ten minutes earlier. Both were on time. Both were also surprised when Gray showed up in a yellow sweater with the collar of his gray shirt peeking around his neck.

"Ah, you two are early. Good!" A lady was walking towards them. She really looked old, it was the way she carried herself made her look strong. "But when they said a couple of the guild's best would be the one to come with me, I didn't expect they meant it literally,"

"I'm sorry?" Gray asked.

The old lady just put Gray's cheek in the palm of her hand and tapped while saying, "You two are quite an adorable couple."

The cheek she was holding went red, as did Erza's.

_Why?_

* * *

The next few days were spent on blushing for both mages, to the extent that they would dread seeing the other. They tried putting on clothes that they thought the other wouldn't wear, only to see themselves matching with the other again. The first couple of times this happened, Gray thought it was all coincidence. But it's been nearly _two weeks_ of Gray and Erza wearing "couple shirts," (as Lucy liked to call them) so coincidence? Destiny, Lucy said. Gray was getting suspicious.

He was on his way to the guild when he saw the all too familiar red curtain of hair, dancing with the wind as Erza was talking to someone hidden at a corner. As predicted, she was wearing a black loose crop top and high-waisted jeans with a chain necklace, to match his black buttoned-up shirt, and his crux necklace, which was over his shirt this time.

He was planning to go past them without being noticed when he heard another voice.

A man's voice.

"Thanks, again, Ms Scarlet, I really don't know what I'd do if heaven didn't send you to me," the man said, in a voice that was too gentle, _too nice_, for Gray's liking.

He took a few more steps and finally saw the man. Then he just knew: the guy was hitting on Erza. He approached them.

"You on your way to the guild, Erza?"

Erza and the man looked at him, both taking note of his clothing. Erza sighed, the man blinked.

"Is he you boyfriend?" The unknowing man asked.

They both knew this would happen. And both were tired of it, too. If they say no, they might receive yet another look that heavily suggested believing them was unlikely. If they explain— well, let's just say they would run out of words to say.

So instead, Gray said something the couple hadn't said before.

"Yes, yes I am."


	4. drive

**title: **drive

**summary: **gray teaches erza how to drive.

* * *

He was a dead man. He was sure of it. He could see his life flashing before his eyes as she flies past another red light.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a maniac behind the wheel?"

"No, and I don't appreciate that coming from you!"

Gray hung on for dear life, his hands clinging onto any part of the vehicle he could reach. Erza's were glued to the steering wheel, her eyes not leaving the road for one second. Well, at least she followed _that _rule, right?

Gray hit his head against the window for the nth time. He rubbed his already aching head and glared at the redhead beside him, who was still fixated on the road.

"I can feel you judging me and I want you to stop!"

"Who, me? The person who's _supposed _to be teaching you how to drive?"

"It's clear that I'm perfectly capable!"

"Yeah, capable of getting us killed!"

"Shut up, Fullbuster. _You're _the one who agreed to this!"

Gray took a deep breath, and barely succeeded in doing so, considering Erza's driving resembled a roller coaster ride. He tried to remember what went on in his head that made him agree to this.

"_Gray."_

_Natsu and Gray immediately threw their arms around each other's shoulders in their oh-so-friendly-hug just as both of them heard Erza's voice._

"_Oh look, aren't we having fun, Natsu?" Gray said._

"_Oh yes, so much fun!"_

_Erza, unimpressed (although to be honest, she didn't really care anymore), called Gray once more._

_Gray paled. Natsu nudged Gray, and whispered, "The Great Beast is calling, what did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_Gray!" and then in a softer voice, she said, "I have a proposition for you."_

He wondered how a piece of cheesecake in exchange for driving lessons was enough, and then he remembered how Erza never - _ever - _shared her cheesecake. So it is suffice to say that the agreement was made due to him being intrigued, and for other reasons he would rather not share.

And the price he had to pay was the feeling of his heart beating so hard, it might have burst out of his chest. It was all because of her driving, of course.

After abruptly stomping down on the break, the gas, and the break again, the car was slowly gliding smoother with every attempt, but not enough for it to be considered safe.

"Next time, I'm not letting you get your hands on that steering wheel again."

Erza's shoulders slumped, her head slightly tilted backwards as she asked, "So I assume next time, you'll see our roles reversed?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up later at seven, maybe?"

Her face was streaked with sweat, her eyebrows in a focused frown, and her eyes were as sharp as every turn she took. But all of that disappeared as she smirked at him.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
